silk_steam_and_steelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nicest Man Who Ever Shot You
The Nicest Man Who Ever Shot You Trigrams Hexagrams Languages spoken: Nepalese, Chinese, English. Notable Equipment and Reources: Lord Yama(16.8 taels): Bishnu's current favorite assault multiweapon, named after the god of the underworld. This is a Chinese navy model fully automatic repeater crossbow outfitted with an underbarrel scattergun. The crossbow operates via a spring-loaded flywheel that can fire darts continuously. Each bolt in the crossbow is loaded with a small explosive, turning into a fully automatic grenade launcher. The scattergun is equipped with Incindiary Rounds, setting anyone shot by it on fire. Presuming they survive. Agni and Rudra (10.8 taels taels): He carries a pair of five-barreled rotary handguns named after the gods of wind and fire. The barrels can either be fired one at a time, for higher precision, or all at once in a great big shower of bullets. Agni is loaded with razor sharp flachette rounds that deal extra wounding damage, and Rudra is loaded with electrical capacitor rounds that deal extra stunning damage. Indra (9 taels): Bishnu's preferred long range killing tool, his thermal sniper rifle is named after the thunder god who strikes down his foes from heaven. This rifle has been fitted with an elaborate array of magnifiying lens for long-range shooting, making it deadly precise at long range. It fires a superheated osmium slug, capable of punching through heavy armor with little resistance. It ignores up to 4 points of armor. Kukhris (2 tael): The signature knife of the gurkha. Bishnu carries two of these, for the rare even that he runs out of bullets. He has, thus far, resisted the temptation to turn one into a chainsaw and the other into a flamethrower. Horse: What good is a gunslinger without his trusty steed? His horse is named Buttermuffin, and has the disposition of a puppy. Money: Bishnu has approximately no money. Good thing he's so likeable. Talents Brilliant Engineer! Engineering: 2 You all capable of making complex machinery tailor made to your use. All vehicles you created have an extra one coin to piloting checks, all firearms and mechanical weapons have an extra coin to Precision. Warrior's Diplomacy! Requirements: Sharpshooting 1 You fire an arrow or bullet that nicks a creature’s ear, knocks his hat off of his head, or otherwise demonstrates your uncanny accuracy. Make a Sharpshooting check; for every success, you gain an extra coin to Bravado checks made against that target during that scene. Untrained: No. Piercing the Dragon's Skin! Sharpshooting: 2 You target the weak points in your foes armor, placing a bullet through gaps and weak points. By spending a point of Breath, you may ignore a foes armor rating with a ranged attack. Untrained: No. Hungry Ghost Steals the Sword! Requirements: Sharpshooting 3 You can shoot a foe's weapon out his hands. Make a Sharpshooting roll as normal; if you succeed, instead of dealing damage, your foe is disarmed. Untrained: Yes, by spending a point of Breath. Rain of a Thousand Bullets! Requirements Sharpshooting 4 You can take aim and fire at multiple targets simultaneously. By spending a point of Breath, you may make two simultaneous ranged attacks when wielding two single-handed ranged weapons. When using thrown weapons (such as throwing knives or chakrams), you may continue to spend extra points of Breath to throw more than two weapons; thus, you could spend four points of Breath to throw five knives in a single round. Untrained: No. Killing Two Birds with one Bullet! Requirements Sharpshooting 4 You can target multiple foes with a single round of gunfire. There are three versions of this talent, depending on whether you are using a single-shot rifle or pistol, an automatic weapon, or a scatter gun. Single-Shot: ''You can line up shots so that a bullet pierces one foe through another. Spend a point of a Breath; you can target two foes with a single attack, provided one is directly behind the other. ''Scatter Gun: ''You can aim between two different foes, catching each of them with part of a cloud of shrapnel. Spend a point of Breath; you can target two foes with a single attack, provided they are directly adjacent to each other. ''Automatic: ''You can fire a hail of bullets, strafing from one target to the next. You can target more than one foe with an attack: For each additional target, you must spend a point of Breath, and suffer a -1 penalty to Power and Precision (thus, if if you wished to attack three targets, you would have to spend 2 points of Breath and suffer a -2 penalty to Power and Precision). Untrained: No. '''Redirect the Enemy's Fire!' Requirements: Evasion 4 In a firefight, you can use nearby foes as defense against far away foes. Whenever targeted and missed by a ranged attack while also in close quarters combat with another foe, you may spend a point of Breath to use them as a human shield, causing them to take damage in your place. Biography: "If a man has ever told you he does not fear death, he was either lying or a Gurkha." -Saying of the British Army Born the son of a blacksmith, Bishnu joined the Gurkha Rifles as a young man, entering into military service under the British Empire. Naturally curious, he found himself continuously tinkering with his firearms, finding small ways to improve and modify their functionality. Rai was serving as a marine aboard a British anti-piracy vessel tasked with hunting the infamous Japanese sky pirate Akira Hideyoshi. The two ships met in the skies over the mountains of Tibet, leading a firey battle which crashed both vessels to the ground. After the crash, Bishnu found himself being nursed back to health by a Tibetan monk, alongside the son of the pirate captain he had been hunting. The two struck up a friendship while in recovery, and before he new it, Bishnu had signed up to join Tetsuo's fledgeling pirate crew. Personality: Bishnu is an incredibly polite and likable fellow, which contrasts with his unflinching battle courage and history in combat. He has a deep academic appreciation of firearms, and his interest in shooting them gradually evolved into an interest in making them. He has an upbeat and easygoing demeanor, and a spirit which blends courage, compassion, righteousness, and loyalty, earning him the nickname of "The Nicest Man Who Ever Shot You. " He understands life and death as only temporary states in the endless wheel of metamspychosis, and hesitates neither to die nor to kill. Appearance: Bishnu is fairly small in frame, and keeps his hair cut short. He tends to dress in a modified version of the uniform of a gurkha rifleman, with a long coat of olive drab and wide brimmed hat. He is also usually carrying an inordinate number of firearms, which tends to stand out as well. Playstyle: Rai is the quintessential gunslinger archetype, carrying a wide variety of hand-made firearms for close, medium, and long range combat. His high fortitude and evasion render him difficult to harm, making him ideal for rushing into a dangerous fray. He can be rather sneaky when nescessary, and his extreme politeness and affability make him a decent negotiator.